se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Israel/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios israelíes Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shimon Peres.jpg| Steinmeier and Peres. Photo: Canadian Friends of Hebrew University Ehud Olmert - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Steinmeier also met with embattled Israeli PM Olmert. AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Benjamin Netanyahu Israel Photo: Thomas Imo/Photothek.net |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres meets with German counterpart Joachim Gauck in Jerusalem on Tuesday (photo credit: Mark Neuman/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (dcha.) y Benjamín Netanyahu. Picture alliance / dpa |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Benjamín Netanyahu - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff beim offiziellen Besuch in Israel - Treffen mit dem Ministerpräsidenten des Staates Israel, Herrn Benjamin Netanyahu. (Quelle:: Guido Bergmann, BPA) |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Shimon Peres.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Shimon Peres, Präsident Israels, legen Kränze nieder an der Gedenkstätte am Gleis 17 in Berlin-Grunewald. Bundespräsident Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler, his wife Eva Luise Koehler and Israels former Prime Minister Ehud Barak attend the Benefit Gala for Chaim Sheba Medical Center on June 2, 2005 in the Jewish Museum in Berlin, Germany. Ariel Sharon - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler meets with Ariel Sharon before the speech in the Knesset. AP Ehud Olmert - Horst Köhler.jpg| Staatsmänner Köhler (links) und Olmert im Dialog. planet-wissen.de Benjamín Netanyahu - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) gestures for German President Horst Koehler to meet members of Netanyahu's delegation upon Netanyahu's arrival at Bellevue Palace on August 26, 2009 in Berlin, Germany. Netanyahu is on a two-day visit to Germany. |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Johannes Rau (R) meets with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak at the Knesset in Jerusalem 16 February 2000. More than half a century after World War II, the German president appealed for forgiveness from Israelis and Jews worldwide for the Holocaust in a landmark speech to the Israeli Parliament. Getty Ariel Sharon - Johannes Rau.jpg| (FILE) A file photograph showing German Federal president Johannes Rau (R) showing the Israeli premier Ariel Sharon (L) the way towards his office in Berlin, Germany, 06 July 2001. Sharon, who had been in a coma after suffering a stroke and brain haemorrhage on 04 January 2006 while campaigning for re-election, died on 11 January 2014 at the age 85. Credit: EPA |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| ISRAEL: GERMAN PRESIDENT ROMAN HERZOG VISIT. Herzog shaking hands with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin. 06/12/1994 05:00 AM. AP Archive |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Richard von Weizsäcker - Shimon Peres.jpg| File - In this Jan 27, 2010 file picture, then President of Israel Shimon Peres, right, hugs former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, during the Walther Rathenau Prize award ceremony in Berlin, Germany. Former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, who urged his country to confront its dark past, promoted reconciliation and denounced far-right violence during a 10-year tenure spanning the reunification of west and east, has died. He was 94. The German president’s office announced the death of Weizsaecker, who was president from 1984 to 1994, on Saturday Jan. 31, 2015. (AP Photo/Jens Meyer) Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios israelíes Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards German Chancellor Angela Merkel the Presidential Medal of Distinction for her commitment to German-Israeli friendship, at the President's Residence in Jerusalem, 25 February 2014. (Yonatan Sindel/Flash90) Angela Merkel - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Tel Aviv, 16.03.08: Angela Merkel congratulates the state of Israel on its sixtieth anniversary. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler Angela Merkel - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Mrs Merkel was speaking at a joint press conference with Mr Netanyahu in Jerusalem. AP |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Ehud Barak - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| GERMANY: BARAK/ SCHROEDER - CONCENTRATION CAMP CEREMONY. AP Archive Ariel Sharon - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El canciller de Alemania, Gerhard Schroeder (derecha), da la bienvenida a Ariel Sharon en frente del edificio del Reichstag en Berlin, el 5 de julio del 2001. (EFE) |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) and Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir sit close and chat together prior to holding their fourth and last meeting to deal with the proposed German arms sales to Saudi Arabia. Kohl returns later today to Bonn at the close of his six-day visit to Israel. Helmut Kohl - Isaac Rabin.jpg| King Hussein meets Helmut Kohl and Yitzhak Rabin June 1995. AP Helmut Kohl - Shimon Peres.jpg| 1984: Besuch beim deutschen Bundeskanzler im Jänner. Wiener Zeitung Benjamín Netanyahu - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Premierminister Netanyahu und Bundeskanzler Kohl bei einem Besuch Netanyahus in Bonn 1998 copyright: Avi Ohayon/GPO |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Golda Meir - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Vintage photo of Helmut Schmidt with Golda Meir. Amazon Helmut Schmidt - Isaac Rabin.jpg| (9 Jul 1975) The Israeli Prime Minister, Yitzhak Rabin, visits West Germany and talks with Chancellor Helmut Schmidt and West German Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Israel